¿Me amas?
by Dago-weasleypotter
Summary: Harry siempre ha pensado que el no popdra ser feliz luego de la muerte de su padrino Sirius y que su vida siempre tendra desgracia, sin amor. Pero que pasaria si Harry viviera que podria ser amamdo por la persona que jamas no pensaria. La hermana pequeña de su mejora amigo y la primera persona que lo amo.
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO**__** 1. HONGOS**_

Harry se encontraba solo afueras de Hogwarts, no quería entrar para que todos los miraran en especial los del Ejército de Dumbledore.

Se sentía una basura por dejar que Voldemort pudiera entrar en su mente, y que por su culpa había muerto lo único cercano a un padre; Sirius. Por su culpa había muerto y no solo eso había arriesgado la vida de sus amigos por dejar que Voldemort entrara en su menta.

Harry podía notar que se hacia mas tarde pero no le importaba, solo se acostó en el césped esperando que la muerte se compadeciera de él.

El chico Potter no podía creer que siempre iba vivir alrededor de la muerte y que las personas que estaban cerca de él murieran. El pobre Harry no pudo quitarse la imagen de ver a Ron y Hermione muertos a su lado por su culpa.

-¿Harry? - llamaron varias voces pero él no hizo ningún movimiento para avisarle que se encontraba ahí mas quiso que se fueran y lo dejaran solo. - ¿Harry? - volvieron a llamarlo

La voces se acercaban mas a él, hasta que Harry pudo sentir una mano en su cabello, aquella mano era cálida y suave por alguna razón Harry pudo sentir aliviado por el contacto.

-¿Harry? - pregunta la voz - Todo estará bien, te lo prometo

Harry no contesto y solo dejo que aquella voz lo calmara, no podía reconocer aquella voz pero no le importo solo se dejo llevar y se quedo dormido.

-Ginny ¿ya lo encontraste? - dijo Hermione al ver que Ginny se encontraba hincada en el pasto

-Si - sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Harry - tenia puesto la capa puesta por eso no lo encontrábamos

-¿Esta bien? - pregunto Hermione, preocupada

-Eso espero - murmuro

Harry se despertó al escuchar voces, se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en el bosque sino en la enfermería de Hogwarts, no entendía como había llegado. Se levanto al comprobar que varias personas se encontraban en la entrada y como siempre Madame Pomfrey impedía el paso a muchas personas a su enfermería.

-Solo queremos ver como esta - Harry pudo escuchar a Hermione intentando persuadir a Madame Pomfrey

-Esta bien, solo necesita descansar - a la vez que empujaba a todas las personas - aparte esta dormido. . .

-Harry - dijo Hermione al ver que Harry estaba despierto y fue corriendo en donde se encontraba él

Harry no hizo el intento de sonreír solo dejo que Hermione lo abrazara. A la enfermera no lo quedo de otra que dejar pasar a los demás, los del Ejercito de Dumbledore y sus compañeros del Quidditch estaban ahí.

-¿Cómo estas, hermano? - dijo Ron con una sonrisa

-Bien - sin regresarle la sonrisa

Todos pudieron ver la melancolía y tristeza en sus ojos pero decidieron no decir nada.

Sus compañeros intentaban dar ánimos a Harry pero al parecer el no quería, sus compañeros de Quidditch dijeron que tenían que entrenar para el juego.

-Les puedo pedir algo - dijo Harry a las demás personas que todavía estaban con el - me pueden dejar a solas con Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville

Los demás asintieron y salieron de la enfermería.

-Harry, ¿pasa algo? - pregunto Ginny

-Si, quisiera disculparme con ustedes por arriesgarlo así - miro a cada uno - tenias razón Hermione, si hubiera evitado que Voldemort entrara en mi mente creo no hubiera. . .

Harry no pudo terminar

-Harry no debes disculparte - dijo Hermione - para que son los amigos

-Tiene razón Hermione - coincidió Ginny - nosotros haríamos cualquier cosa por ti

-No - casi grito - no quiero que hagan nada por mi, es por esa maldita razón que la gente muere por mi culpa

-Harry no es tu culpa - intento decir Neville pero solo consiguió que Harry lo fulminara con la mirada

-Claro que si - ahora estaba demasiado exaltado - cada persona que intenta protegerme muere por intentar protegerme

-Harry deja de hacerte el dramático - dijo Ginny, severamente

-No soy dramático - fulmino con la mirada a la pelirroja - desde que llegue a Hogwarts me enfrentado a cosas que nadie puede imaginarse. . .

-Crees que eres el único - Ginny lo miro con odio la primera vez que lo veía así - recuerda que yo fui un maldito objeto de Tom Riddle

-No entienden - quitando la mirada de aquellos ojos marrones

-Harry, entonces explícanos - dijo Luna tranquilamente

-No creo que puedan entenderlo

-¿Sabes algo Potter? - dijo Ginny con la misma mirada de odio - eres un idiota, tu solo te estas dando lastima y nosotros como estúpidos intentamos darte ánimos y tu solo. . .eres un idiota

Los demás se quedaron viendo a Ginny, por primera vieron a Ginny así

-Tu no sabes nada - Harry intentaba calmarse - mis padres murieron por protegerme, después de eso me fui con mis horribles tíos que me estuvieron maltratando desde que tengo uso de razón. . .no tuvo hogar ni amor

Ginny no baja la mirada, no se iba a dejar intimidar por Potter

-Toda mi vida he estado rodea de la muerte y que cada persona que intenta protegerme muere. . .

-Si que eres estúpido - volvió a decir Ginny pero esta vez con lágrimas en sus ojos - las personas que dieron su vida por ti, nadie los obligo y por favor deja de compadecerte tu mismo - y salió sin dejar de llorar

-Ginny - Hermione se fue tras de ella

-Harry - dijo Luna - ¿Para ti que son tus amigos?

-¿Por qué esa pregunta? - _nunca podre entender a Luna _pensé

-Solo digo que al parecer es algo estorboso para ti - Neville y Ron la miraron también sin entenderla - piensas que no te mereces amor ni amistad

-Luna . . .

-Si no es así - interrumpió a Harry - ¿Por qué sientes lastima de ti?

Y se fue como si nada, Harry se quedo de igual manera que las otras veces que Luna le hablaba con aquella sinceridad.

Ron y Neville se fueron sin decir ni una palabra.

Si en verdad era cierto lo que dijo Ginny y Luna sobre él, si solo se estaba auto compadeciendo. Sacudió su cabeza para olvidar las palabras de sus amigas.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Harry? - lo llamo una voz

-¿Luna que estas haciendo aquí? - dijo Harry, medio asustado

-Solo vine a ayudarte - le sonrió - Es un hongo de los bosques de Irlanda, es alimento de los unicornios bebes para que puedan mejorar su magia, mi papá dice que estos hongos. . . - Harry tosió para dar la señal que continuara a lo que vino -. . .si, lo siento, como te decía si un humano prueba este hongo podrá mostrarte lo que en verdad te mereces - Luna todavía conservaba su sonrisa

-Luna no creo que. . .

-Vamos Harry solo prueba - le dio varios hongos - Comete uno solo para que te lo muestre y comete la mitad para poder regresar

Y Luna se fue feliz dejando solo a Harry con los hongos. El joven de ojos verdes no quitaba la mirada a los hongos, creía en Luna pero lo que en verdad le daba miedo era que tal vez esos hongos le enseñaran que el no se merece el amor. Dejo los hongos en el mueble que estaba a lado de su cama, no lo iba hacer para que hacer lo. . .pero la duda estaba ahí

-Como sea - se acerco un hongo a su boca y lo mastico lentamente - esto sabe horrible

Se quedo sentado esperando algo. . .no importaba algo inusual pero que pasara algo.

-Gracias Luna pero. . .

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Harry ¿te encuentras bien? - Harry ignoro la voz que le pregunto - ¿Harry?

-Ahh - grito al ver a Hermione. - ¿Hermione?

-Si -miro preocupado a Harry

-Te ves bien - miro a Hermione de arriba de abajo, era Hermione. . .pero que demonios estaba pasando no era la misma Hermione que conocía, era diferente era mayor, su cuerpo estaba cambiado mas. . .bueno mas y su cara igual ya tenia facciones mayores.

Harry quito su mirada de Hermione y observo a su alrededor era una gran oficina, un escritorio grande estaba en el medio de la oficina.

-¿Harry, te encuentras bien? - pregunto Hermione de nuevo

-¿Dónde estoy? - ignoro de nuevo a Hermione

-En mi oficina - ahora Hermione estaba demasiado preocupado y Harry no entendía nada, esta ¿en la oficina de Hermione?

-¿Tu oficina? - pregunto Harry por haber escuchado mal

-Si, Harry me estas preocupando

-No te preocupes estoy. . .bien - intento convencer a Hermione pero fue imposible ya que el mismo no se podía convencer que esta bien - ¿Me puedes traer algo de beber por favor?

Hermione no dijo nada y salió a buscar algo para Harry, el pobre del pelinegro no podía creer lo que estaba ahí y aparte no entendía nada.

Comenzó a buscar algo que le diera una señal de lo que estaba pasando, y solo pudo encontrar papeles en el escritorio de Hermione, hasta que pudo ver una foto en su escritorio, era Ron y ella abrazados, y también por sorpresa de Harry también Ron se veía diferente, mayor.

Dejo el marco a un lado y intento buscar mas foto y lo encontró, era el con. . .Ginny (_esto era de locos_ pensó Harry, eran mayores, todo su cuerpo era diferente), el estaba abrazando y parecían felices, Harry nunca se había visto así de feliz, nunca imagino que pudiera mostrar esa sonrisa.

-Hola Harry - dijo Luna - te decidiste ¿verdad?

-Luna, ¿Qué esta pasando? - se acerco a la rubia - ¿no entiendo?

-Harry te comiste los hongos eso significa que ahora harán efecto - aun con su sonrisa - ¿quieres que hablemos?

-Si - sin pensarlo dos veces

Luna le tendió la mano para que la agarra y la siguiera. Harry pudo darse cuenta que la oficina de Hermione se encontraba en el ministerio no una sorpresa para Harry ya que sabia que algún día terminaría ahí.

Todas las personas lo saludaban con alegría y diciéndole "_Buenas tarde, señor Potter"_

-Luna ya podemos hablar - pidió

-De acuerdo - dijo sonriente y se detuvo en una pequeña cafetería de Londres - para resumir tienes veinte años de edad

-¿que? - se levanto de un salto por lo sorprendido, aunque ya lo estaba sospechando pero tantos años tenia

-No eres muy observador - dijo Luna con mucha calma - yo pensé que ya te habias dando cuenta

-Este. . .¿como quieres que me hubiera dado cuenta? - pregunto todavía de pie, todas las personas los estaba viendo

-Tu físico. . .- lo señalo -. . .Harry que rico café tienes que probarlo

-Luna por favor dame esos hongos para regresar, cometí un error - se sentó de nuevo

-No creo que pueda - dando un pequeño sorbo a su café - no tengo esos hongos aquí

-Luna, me ibas a explicar - dijo con desesperación - ahora que hago

-Disfruta - se encogió de hombros - Harry deja que los hongos te muestren las cosas. . .cierto tienes que ir a la madriguera

-Luna, no te vayas - dijo al ver que la rubia se alejaba de su mesa - ahora que hago

Camino por las calles de Londres, preguntándose si tenia razón de disfrutar esta vida por lo que había visto todo estaba normal, sin Voldemort , sin mortifagos. Pero si todo era un lapso de felicidad y luego tendrá que enfrentarse a Voldemort, si iba a disfrutar iba averiguar cual era esa vida.

Pero tenia que decirle a Hermione o Ron sobre este tema pero ¿sino me lo creen? Pensó, si yo mismo no me lo creo

Harry se dirigió a la madriguera olvidándose un poco de su preocupación, al llegar se pudo encontrar con la misma madriguera sin ningún cambio.

-Harry, querido - Harry reconoció aquella voz - Llegas tarde, querido

-Señora Weasley, lo siento - Harry la observo se veía mas grande, mas cansada

-No era Molly - la señora Weasley se le hacia raro que Harry le volviera decir Señora Weasley

-Vieja costumbre - dijo rápidamente al ver la mirada de la señora Weasley - ¿Dónde esta. . .?

-Ginny, esta en la cocina - le sonrió - ¿ve con ella?


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO**__** 2. PRIMEROS SENTIMIENTOS**_

Harry no entendió porque tenia que ir con Ginny, pero solo hizo caso.

Al entrar a la cocina se encontró con una hermosa pelirroja cantando y preparando la comida, sonrió al ver aquella escena. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermosa. . .

-Harry - se detuvo y le sonrió - no te escuche

-Lo siento - sin dejar de ver aquellos ojos que los veía hermoso, por alguna razón tuvo el impulso de besarla

-¿Cómo te fue en el cuartel? - dijo la pelirroja que se lava las manos

-Eh. . .bien - contesto

-¿Te dieron el permiso? - se acerco al pelinegro confundido

-¿Qué permiso? - pregunto

-Harry, el permiso para ausentarte por un mes - explico - ¿Harry te encuentras bien? - se acerco a él y lo agarro de la mano

-SI, estoy bien - sonrió levemente - no te preocupes

-De acuerdo - le dio un beso en los labios, Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, Ginny Weasley lo estaba besando, la hermana de su mejor amigo, la niña que salvo del basilisco y de Tom Riddle, su amiga - Seguro ¿Qué te encuentras bien?

-Si - no muy convencido. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, había besado a Ginny y le había gustado

-Esta bien, amor ¿pero pediste el permiso? - ¿amor? Que esta pasando aquí pensó el chico

-Eh. . .si - mintió

Se alejo de él sino antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Ginny regreso a la cocina y Harry solo la miraba.

-Aquí esta nuestro cuñado - grito Fred que entraba con su gemelo George

-¿Estas listo para la noche? - le susurro George, Harry volvió a poner la misma cara que había puesto desde que llego, sin entender nada

-Vamos cuñado no me digas que se te olvido que hoy ibas a festejar nuestro cumple años en un bar

-No - mintió, no sabia nada de esta vida, se suponía que era su vida pero se sentía ajeno a todo esto - ¿a que hora nos vamos?

-Después de la reunión - dijo Fred con esa sonrisa que característica a los gemelos

Ya había pasado varios minutos que los gemelos habían llegado a saludar pero no tardo para que otro familiar Weasley lo saludara estaba vez era Bill y Fluer que por sorpresa de Harry se encontraban casados y con una hija pequeña muy parecida a Fluer, Harry intentaba comportarse normal pero le era difícil.

La familia Weasley lo seguía tratando normal como lo hacia cuando lo conocieron pero Ginny era diferente, aprovechaba cada momento para besar a Harry, claro que sus hermanos no los viera y por alguna razón él le gustaba esos besos

Angelina y Katie se unieron a la reunión de los Weasley y para mas sorpresas eran las parejas de los gemelos, solo faltaban Charlie, Percy, Ronald y Hermione

-Hola a todos - saludo Luna. Harry levanto rápidamente la mirada y le dio señal para que salieran hablar o que siquiera le diera una pista para comportarse mejor - Hola Harry, te diviertes ¿verdad?

La jalo levemente hasta el jardín de los Weasley para que nadie los escuchara

-Luna por favor, dime que es esta vida - se escucho desesperado

-Digamos que un pequeño viaje a tu futuro o tu posible futuro ¿te gusta? - Harry no entendía a Luna como ella podía estar feliz - Oye Harry ¿te gusta mi vestido?

Harry se sonrojo, no era por la pregunta o por el vestido sino por lo que había pensado, Harry apenas se había dado cuenta que Luna también había cambiado, no las facciones de su cara porque todavía eran jóvenes pero su cuerpo si había cambiado y mucho, y él como todo hombre le había gustado como su cuerpo había cambiado

-Harry yo que tu - dijo Luna levemente sonrojada - no miraba así a todas las chicas que estés cerca, Ginny se enojara

Harry se sonrojo mas, Luna se había dado cuenta de su mirada.

-En este posible futuro ¿yo salgo con Ginny? - Luna lo miro sonriente - creo que son mas que una simple pareja - Harry puso cara de miedo, ¿Qué significaba que no eran un simple pareja?, ¿Están casados o que? Aquellas preguntas rondaron en la cabeza de Harry - Harry no te preocupes todavía no estas casado con Ginny - Harry también se preguntaba como se daba cuenta Luna de lo que pensaba

-¿Todavía? - pregunto asustado

-Si, tu piensas pedirle matrimonio

-Luna no se nada de esta vida - se quejo - y no se creo que tenga ningún sentimiento de amor hacia Ginny

-Claro que lo tienes - Harry no quitaba la mirada de seriedad - de acuerdo te ayudare con tu nueva vida. . .bueno eres Harry Potter el que nos salvo del Señor Tenebroso. . . ya no existe lo venciste - Harry pudo sonreír ya no había oscuridad en su vida - luego de eso entraste a la academia de aurores

-Espera. . .espera me estas diciendo que soy un auror - Harry recordó lo que dijo Ginny, se había pedido permiso al cuartel - soy auror

-Si creo que vas para jefe de aurores - confirmo Luna - y vives con Ginny en la antigua casa de tus padres

-¿QUE? -grito pero luego intento calmarse - Ginny ¿Vive conmigo?

-Si

Harry se le fue el color de su rostro, Ginny vive con él, como si estuvieran casados ha eso se refería Luna cuando decía que no eran una simple pareja sino ya casi estaban comprometidos.

-Magnifico - dijo sarcásticamente - Luna me tengo que ir. . .

-Harry

-No Luna, estoy aquí, yo no conozco estos sentimiento que tengo por Ginny y no quiero lastimarla por no sentir amor por ella

Luna negó con la cabeza medio divertida

-Aunque tuvieras razón, no tengo los hongos aquí - se encogió de hombros

-Harry - grito Ron - Hermione esta preocupada por ti. . .hola Luna

-Hola Ron ¿Ya llego Neville? - al preguntar por Neville, Harry pudo notar como se sonrojaba

-Si, esta hablando con Hermione - le contesto con una sonrisa, Luna se fue feliz a buscar a Neville - es difícil asimilar que Luna y Neville pero ya que. . .

-¿Qué me estabas diciendo de Hermione? - le dijo a su crecido amigo

-Que esta preocupada por ti que te comportaste extraño. . .piensa que te duele cicatriz - Harry noto el miedo de su amigo si confirmaba la preocupación de Hermione

-No claro que no - le sonrió con sinceridad - Solo que se me hizo difícil salir del cuartel

-Si te entiendo - dijo Ron volviendo la sonrisa a su rostro - Pero Ginny dice que tienes derecho a unas vacaciones

Los dos amigos entraron a la casa donde las mujeres ya se habían encargado con la comida y los platos. Harry se sentía feliz, con paz, algo que ya no había sentido desde antes de la muerte de Cedrig

-Familia siento por llegar tarde - dijo una voz desde la puerta

Al parecer todos se tensaron por la voz de Percy, al parecer no habían resuelto los problemas con Percy

-Hola hijo - se levanto la señora Weasley para saludarlo con un beso - no llegas tarde siéntate

Todos los hermanos Weasley tenían el ceño fruncido por la presencia de su hermano, nadie hablo y siguieron como si nada

-Amor - llamo Ginny a Harry - ¿Qué te sirvo?

Harry todavía le costaba trabaja la palabra amor pero le sonrió a Ginny

-Si amor que te sirvo - se burlo George

-Mi vida. . .

-Cosa hermosa

-Basta los dos - los regaño la señora Weasley y Harry solo se sonrojo

-Lo que sea esta bien - contesto todavía sonrojado

La comida era igual que todas las comidas Weasley, sonrisas, carcajadas, burlas y un ambiente de alegría, familiar.

-¿Entonces Harry? - dijo Percy, todos se callaron para escucharlo - ¿Cómo te ha ido en el cuartel?

-Bien - suplico Harry a su suerte que ya no preguntara

-El ministro me dijo que piensas ser jefe de auror - todos miraron a Percy con el ceño fruncido al parecer nadie quería escuchar sobre trabajo en un fiesta de cumple años

-La verdad Percy no quiero hablar de trabajo ahora - mintió - es una fiesta de cumple años aparte es de los gemelos, no creo que ellos quieren escuchar sobre el tema

-Así se dice cuñado - lo felicito Fred

Harry solo le sonrió y siguió comiendo

-Yo solo digo que me alegra que pienses en tu futuro Harry- Harry pudo escuchar bufidos por parte de los hermanos Weasley - ya que bueno no quiero que Ginny padezca de. . .

-Desde cuando te importo - lo interrumpió Ginny - lo que siempre te ha importado eres tu, . .tu estarías alegre que Harry fuera jefe de aurores para presumir, tú crees que no me entere que estuviste presumiendo que Harry y yo volvimos.

¿Volver? Se pregunto mentalmente Harry, eso significaba que habían comenzado antes la relación

-Ginny siempre me ha importado tu. . .

-No lo digas - lo volvió a interrumpir - casi ninguno de los que están aquí te creen

La atmosfera era de tensión, todos se miraban esperando que alguien rompiera la tensión y Harry se atrevió

-¿Ginny y a ti como te fue? - pregunto aventurándose al saber algo de Ginny

-Bien. . .pero el entrenador dice que tengo que comer menos

Harry puso la cara de no entender nada, ni sabia de que trabaja Ginny

-Tiene razón - se burlo Ron al ver el plato de su hermana completamente lleno, Ginny le saco la lengua

-¿Entrenador? - pregunto Harry

-Si - contesto Ron - Aquel viejo ramo verde que quiere con Ginny y que le insinúa cada cosa

-Ron - lo regaño Ginny

-¿Qué? - pregunto inconscientemente Harry, pudo sentir algo extraño en su estomago, rabia por imaginarse aquel hombre cerca de Ginny - ¿Un viejo ramo verde te pide que. . .?

-Harry, solo Ron estaba bromeando - dijo Ginny al ver tan tenso a Harry

-Me gustaría bromear pero es cierto - Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada - Sino dejas que tus hermanos te defiendan deja que tu novio lo haga

-Ginny porque no haz dicho nada. . .yo pudiera haber hecho algo -dijo Percy, Harry no escuchaba nada mas que aquel monstruo en su cabeza

_Un maldito viejo se le insinúa a Ginny, mi Ginny _

-Cállate Percy - dijo Harry, todos se sorprendieron, Harry siempre intentaba ser educado con él - Ginny necesitamos hablar

Ginny miro a Harry

-Ahora - Harry no entendía su actitud pero no podía soportar la idea que Ginny estuviera cerca de otro hombre. Harry pudo sentir que Ginny lo siguiera, se paro en seco, Harry necesitaba calmarse no mostrar ¿celos? - ¿De que entrenador esta hablando, Ron?

-Harry no te pongas así - pidió la pelirroja

-¿De que entrenador esta hablando Ron? - ya no pudo controlar los celos

-Cálmate - pidió Ginny - Ron solo estaba bromeando, ¿esta noche hablamos?

-Esta noche no voy a poder - todavía enojado - voy a llevar a tus hermanos a un bar muggle

Ginny encaro una ceja pero no dijo nada, no quería pelear con él


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3. SOLO TENGO 15 AÑOS**_

El resto de la comida el ambiente mejoro, Percy prefirió callarse para que ninguno de sus hermanos lo viera mal o lo insultarlo.

Y Harry cambio su actitud y solo se dejo llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento, como si estuviera en familia, su familia.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto Luna

-Bien pero ya sabes confundido - dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Tiene que ver con Ginny? - inquirió Luna, el solo asintió -Bueno tal vez sea que ya estas sintió lo que debes de sentir

-Eso espero - murmuro

-Harry solo disfruta esta vida

Los gemelos habían puesto música para animar la fiesta y claro que la animo, los Weasley estaban con sus respectivas parejas bailando y acaramelados, sin quitar que Luna y Neville igual.

La señora Weasley hablaba con su hijo Percy que al parecer el estaba feliz de poder hablar con su madre. El señor Weasley tenía una conversación muy animada con Charlie sobre los instrumentos muggle de trabajo.

-¿Qué piensas? - dijo Ginny a la vez que se sentaba en sus piernas

-Nada - sonrió algo incomodo

-Harry desde la tarde estas raro - dijo al ver que esta incomodo

-Solo es tu imaginación - le sonrió

-Vamos a bailar - se levanto de él y lo jalo para que se levantara

-Ginny sabes que soy muy malo - se quejo

-Vamos Potter, eres un gran auror y le tienes miedo a bailar - se burlo Ginny -Hazlo por mi

-De acuerdo - Harry no pudo evitar de decirle que no al ver aquellos ojos marrón

Los dos se unieron con los demás en el medio del jardín para bailar, los Weasley eran muy buenos bailando pero él era un desastre y siempre lo seria.

Ya habían pasado como cinco canciones y Harry seguía bailando bastante mal. La canción era rápida, Harry solo bailaba torpemente y Ginny solo se reía del baile de su novio. Harry no sentía vergüenza bailar delante de ella sino también el se reía de su forma de bailar.

Y al parecer no estaba pasando vergüenza ya que los gemelos se habían ido con sus novias sepa donde pero lo mas seguro besándose, Hermione y Ron como siempre discutiendo de cualquier cosa, los demás Weasley se encontraban adentro y los únicos que estaban en el jardín bailando eran Neville, Luna y ellos dos.

De pronto una canción lenta comenzó a sonar, Harry dio una pequeña mirada a la otra pareja y se dio cuenta que estaban en su mundo.

Harry sintió como los brazos de Ginny le rodeaban el cuello, no había ninguna distancia entre los dos y Harry la agarro por la cintura. Los dos estaban tan cerca y Ginny tenía una sonrisa y Harry le fue inevitable no sonreír

Ginny comenzó acerca mas al rostro de Harry, él sabia que quería hacer pero ¿seria lo correcto?

Y pudo recordar lo que le dijo Luna _Solo disfruta _

Y no lo impidió, estaba besando a Ginny, era como si los dos estuvieran hechos uno para el otro, sus labios se movían lentamente.

-Potter - dijo Fred desde la casa - deja estar besando a mi hermana y ya vámonos

Harry no escuchaba nada, como si se hubiera quedado sordo, solo estaba disfrutando esos labios.

-Potter - volvió a gritar

-Sera mejor que me vaya - se separo de ella, y Ginny solo le sonrió y le dio un ultimo beso.

Todos los Weasley (excepto Percy, claro), Neville y Harry se fueron a Londres a buscar un bar y lo encontraron.

La fiesta para los demás había comenzado, ninguno de los Weasley y Neville habían probado bebidas alcohólicas muggle, Harry la había probado cuando su tía Marge los visitaba.

Todos se la estaban pasando muy bien en ese bar y Harry igual, aparte se estaba enterando de cosas que a él le pudieran funcionar en esta vida.

-Otra. . .otra - comenzaron a cantar, el casi sorbió era Harry, había tomado muy pocas copas pero sus amigos estaban demasiados tomados. El mesero respondió al pedido de los Weasley y volvió a llenar los vasos.

Harry se quedo en la barra con Ron y Neville que se encontraban tomados y los otros Weasley se encontraban bailando ridículamente.

-Ron ya tenemos que ir - dijo a su amigo borracho

-Vamos Harry no me digas que le tienes miedo a Ginny - se burlo Ron

-No

-Ya no somos hombre Harry desde que andamos con ellas - Harry enseguida entiendo a quien se refería; Hermione y Ginny - Hermione siempre me trata como a un niño

Harry le causo risa, no se porque se quejaba tanto si siempre lo había tratado así

-¿Y tu? - señalo a Harry - no te puedes alejar de ella o mas de su trasero

-Ron. . .

-Es verdad - lo interrumpió - en un principio cuando besaste a Ginny adelante de todos en la Sala Común quise matarte. Después me di cuenta que si la amas, todavía recuerdo cuando se sonrojaba cada vez que te veía.

Harry vio como su amigo despues decir aquello se quedo dormido en la barra y se quedo pensativo, tanto la amaba hasta besar delante de todos los Grynffindor, aparte esos sentimientos en verdad sentía pero aun no se daba cuenta.

Ya eran las dos de la madrugada y los Weasley todavía no querían irse, para Harry le convenía ya se había enterado de varias cosas, ejemplo, porque los hermanos Weasley odiaban a su hermano, Percy, también sobre la guerra y lo mas importante sobre Ginny y su trabajo.

-Harry - dijo Ginny en la oscuridad

-Hola - dijo Harry a la vez que intentaba quitarse el polvo de su ropa - Ginny

-Harry - se acerco a él - me tenias preocupada

-Lo siento - le sonrió - es que tus hermanos no se querían ir

-No me pudiste llamar - Ginny comenzó a alzar la voz y puso su mano en la cadera una característica de la señora Weasley

-No se me ocurrió - dijo un paso hacia tras ahora sabia como se sentía los gemelos y Ron

-No se me ocurrió - le arremedo - para la otra hacer si se te ocurre

-De acuerdo - dijo como uno un niño pequeño regañado por su madre

-Ahora vamos a dormir - ordeno la pelirroja

El pelinegro solo asintió y subió las escaleras como un niño regañado. Nunca había vivido una escena pensó Harry, su tía no se comportaba como una madre y ni lo cuidaba, y la única persona cercana a una madre era la señora Weasley pero nunca lo había regañado, pero con Ginny era diferente era una sensación de protección.

Mientras subían la escalera pudo ver las fotos que estaban las paredes. Harry sonrió al ver que también había fotos de ellos y de sus padres.

Harry entro al cuarto que al parecer fue de sus padres, vio como Ginny pasaba a su lado, Harry la imito, el pelinegro tenia miedo ya que había notado que Ginny dormía con el, en el mismo cuarto, cama. . .

Ginny entro al baño y el solo se sentó en la orilla de la cama, intentando pensar para que no dormir en la misma cama, aunque el quisiera dejar las cosas como estaban pero si pasaban otra cosa debes de dormir.

Suspiro y comenzó a desvestirse pero no antes de buscar su pijama, cuando el termino de desvestirse Ginny ya había salido con un camisón muy blanco y que se podía ver su figura, Harry solo trago saliva.

Estaba de acuerdo que era un chico que de quince años atrapado en su cuerpo de veinte años pero seguía siendo un hombre y para ser sincero cada hombre piensa en eso.

Harry se metió en las sabanas y Ginny hizo lo mismo, Harry se acostó hasta la orilla evitando cualquier contacto con Ginny.

Pero eso esfuerzo no fue de mucha ayuda, Ginny se acerco a Harry y se acostó muy cerca de él y paro el colmo puso sus pies a lado de los Harry, el pelinegro no podía creer que Ginny fuera tan cálida.

-Harry- llamo la pelirroja - ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

-Si, solo quiero ir al baño - se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Harry suspiro aliviado, miro a su alrededor, todo estaba ordenado, las cosas de Ginny y de él estaban separados. Sabía que la idea de eso era Ginny ya que bueno no era muy bueno con ser ordenado.

Harry pudo sentir en su boca sabor a alcohol, ya no se sentía tomado gracias al pequeño susto cuando entro al cuarto, busco su cepillo de dientes y se los lavo.

Antes de salir dirigió una mirada a la cama, Ginny se encontraba acostada y dándole la espalda, suspiro varias veces.

Se acostó de nuevo y Ginny se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo, Harry trago saliva ruidosamente

-Harry seguro que te encuentras bien - le volvió a preguntado, recargándose en uno de sus codos

-Si - pero su voz decía lo contrario

Ginny lo seguía viendo con preocupación, Harry nunca se comportaba así, como si apenas fuera el primer día que dormían juntos, ni la primera vez se había comportado así.

-Buenas noches - le dio un beso en los labios, Harry intento parar el beso pero le fue imposible ya que Ginny se puso encima de él.

Ya eran muchas sorpresas para él, primero despierta siendo una persona de veinte años, su novia es Ginny Weasley, la hermana de su mejor amigo y que es uno de los mejores magos.

Ginny comenzó a besarlo por el cuello, metiendo mano por varios lugares.

-Ginny - intento decir

Ginny por su parte no había escuchado el llamado de Harry siguió besándolo, se sentó en la parte de su sexo y comenzó a moveré lentamente.

-Ginny - volvió a decir

Ginny se había quitado su camisón dejando a descubierto sus pechos. Harry abrió los ojos, un impulso en las manos quiso tocar los pechos de Ginny.

-Ginny estoy muy cansado - mintió

-Tu nunca estas cansado cuando se trata de eso - sus movimientos de cadera fueron mayores

_¿Ahora que hago? _Pensó Harry, en realidad solo era un chico de quince años, aunque sus hormonas ya estaban alborotadas.

¿Qué pasaría si regresaría al tiempo que pertenece y viera a la Ginny de catorce año, la que solo es su amiga?

-En verdad Ginny estoy muy cansado - se la quito de encima y le dio un beso

Ginny suspiro pero acepto, Harry no pudo evitar de ver su cara de tristeza y confusión. La pelirroja hizo un movimiento para ponerse de nuevo el camisón y se acostó dándole la espalda a Harry.

Harry bajo la mirada hasta su entrepierna, dándose cuenta que los movimientos de Ginny habían hecho efecto

Harry se sintió mal por despreciarla pero no podía. . .solo tenía quince años.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

_**Aquí otro capitulo espero que les guste **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4. Celos **

Al día siguiente Harry fue despertado por Ginny con un beso en los labios. Harry aun se sintió peor por pensar que no sentía nada por ella y que solo sentía deseo por su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que te de desayunar? - pregunto con una sonrisa

-Eh. . .si - intento sonreír

Ginny se levanto y se dirigió al baño para arreglarse. Harry solo se sentó en la cama esperando.

Ginny le iba a preparar de desayunar nadie le había preparado el desayuno, aparte de la señora Weasley y los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts pero otra persona que quisiera darle de comer.

-Te prepare tu desayuno favorito - le grito Ginny desde el baño

Harry solo sonrió, pensó si tuviera algo de malo entrar al baño mientras ella se bañara, sacudió la cabeza, descartando la idea de entrar.

Ginny salió solo con la toalla que cubría su hermoso cuerpo.

Harry se le quedo como tonto y claro la pelirroja lo noto y solo sonrió, haciendo que la autoestima de Ginny subiera.

-Vas a entrar - dijo Ginny aun con la sonrisa

-Eh. . .s. . .si - intento que su pensamiento volviera

Al bajar Harry pudo percibir el olor del desayuno, nunca había olido algo tan delicioso, aparte de la señora Weasley. Harry entro a la cocina y como la había encontrado la primera vez que la vio, estaba cantando y bailando al ritmo de la canción.

Harry solo se recargo en la pared para poder observarla.

-Harry ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? - pregunto Ginny con un leve sonrojo

Harry sonrió

-No lo se, creo que cuando hiciste ese movimiento de cadera - se acerco a Ginny para darle un beso en la mejilla

-Potter solo te informo que esta noche serás mío - Harry solo abrió la boca sin pronunciar palabra - Y esta vez no huiras de mi

Harry solo sonrió intimidado

Durante el desayuno Harry comenzó a crear planes o excusas para poder huir de Ginny y su acoso sexual pero todas tenían un problema o estaba seguro que Ginny encontraría la manera para resolverlo, la única forma era hablar con Luna para que lo ayudara.

Ginny se fue a su entrenamiento dejando a Harry solo.

Harry inmediatamente llamo a Luna para citarse en la misma cafetería que habían ido cuando Harry llego a este tiempo.

-Hola Harry - dijo alegremente Luna a la vez que se sentaba en una silla - ¿Cómo haz estado?

-¿Cómo quieres que este? - Harry miro severamente a Luna

-Harry todavía piensas que no sientes nada por Ginny - Luna sonrió

-Se que la deseo como mujer pero sentir algo por ella, no creo. . .

-Te pareces a todos los hombres - se rió - no quieren reconocer cuando se han enamorado

-Luna en verdad necesito de tu ayuda - imploro el pobre pelinegro - esta noche literalmente voy hacer violado

Luna solo soltó una carcajada que todos los de la cafetería la miraron.

-No es gracioso - se quejo Harry

- Es la verdad no encuentro el problema a tu asunto - intento hablar sin reírse

-Luna, Ginny quiere que nosotros tengamos relaciones - lo susurro como si fuera algo malo

-No lo encuentro nada malo - dudo - Neville y yo casi todas las noches tenemos relaciones y la verdad es algo que a todos les gusta

Harry solo hizo una cara de asco al saber esa información

-No quería saber eso - se quejo - Luna no lo entiendes solo tengo quince años.

-Primero te vas a dar cuenta que si sientes algo por Ginny - Luna se levantó y le tendió la mano, el dudo por un par de segundos pero no dijo que no perdería nada si hacia eso. - Y luego tu me dirás si te ayudo o no

Luna lo dirigió hasta un campo de Quidditch por sorpresa de Harry, hay estaba entrenando Ginny, Harry no podía creer que Ginny fuera muy buena, sonrió al ver que ella volaba por todo el campo como si hubiera nacido para ello.

Harry nunca se había imaginado que Ginny se viera tan hermosa volando.

Ginny estaba descendiendo hasta unos hombres, los dos hombres se parecían pero uno era mas viejo y el otro era mas joven hasta podía decir que era atractivo.

Ginny sonrió a los dos hombres, uno de ellos se retiro dejándolos solos a ella y al otro hombre, el mas joven y atractivo se acerco para poderla abrazarla, Harry volvió a sentir la misma sensación que sintió en la fiesta de los gemelos, pero ahora era mas fuerte la sensación.

-¿Quién es el idiota que esta abrazando a Ginny? - dijo sin poder tener control en sus palabras

-El hijo del entrenador - dijo Luna con una sonrisa - es guapo ¿verdad?

-Claro que no - contesto Harry pero sabia que era verdad, el chico era muy guapo

El chico por fin soltó a Ginny pero solo para poder darle un beso en la mejilla y acariciarle la mejilla.

Harry ya no pudo mas y dejo que el monstruo que tenia dentro tomara control de sus actos. Harry se acerco a los dos, sin cambiar la cara de enojo.

-Hola - dijo, mirando al chico que la tenia agarrada de la mano

-Harry ¿Qué haces aqui? - dijo Ginny sin soltarse del chico

-Te vine a dar una sorpresa - apenas pudo decir las palabras por el enojo

-Eres Harry Potter ¿verdad? - dijo al chico por fin soltando a Ginny

-Si - dijo cortante

-¿Qué hace aqui? - dijo el chico aun sorprendido por la visita

-Darle una sorpresa a Ginevra- estaba vez miro a Ginny que tenia cara de sorprendida ya que era la primera vez que Harry le decía Ginevra

-¿Por Gin? - dijo el chico confundido

-¿Gin? - repitió Harry aun mas enojado

-No te lo había dicho pero Harry es mi novio - dijo Ginny que se acercaba a Harry

-Wow - miro a Harry sorprendido - no sabia que Harry Potter fuera tu novio o que tuvieras novio

Harry comenzó a respirar cortadamente.

-Si te dije que tenia una relación - miro a Harry preocupado

-Pero pensé que era un idiota - ahora Harry si tenia ganas de partirle toda su. . .

-¿Quién eres tu? - dijo Harry

-El entrenador de Gin - Harry apretó los puños al escuchar de nuevo aquel sobrenombre - Felix Cort

El joven levanto la mano para darle a Harry un apretón de manos pero Harry no hizo caso a ese gesto y dejo al chico con las mano estirada. Por fin el chico se estaba dando cuenta de los celos de Harry.

-¿Harry, a que viniste?- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja para quitar la tensión

-Como ya dije para darte una sorpresa pero creo que estas ocupada - miro de nuevo a Felix - Sera mejor que te deje para que vuelvas a. . .hacer lo que estabas haciendo

Harry volvió a mirar a Felix con mas odio que nunca y se alejo de ellos sin decir nada más.

-Harry - dijo Ginny tras de él pero el camino mas rápido, no quería hacer el riduclo comportándose como un estúpido novio celoso.

¿Celos? Aquella sensación que sintió cuando vio a Ginnny con ese idiota si eran celos, ya no podía ocultarlo y claro si había celos tenia que haber amor, no amor de hermano o de amigo sino amor, aquel amor que un hombre siente por una mujer bella, por Ginny, amor, deseo, pasión. . .todos esos sentimientos estaba experimentando por primera vez.

La persona que lo había ayudado para saber esos sentimientos fue Ginny, aquella niña que solo la veía como la hermana de su mejor amigo.

-Harry - volvió a llamar Ginny

-¿Qué? - dijo sin detenerse

-Harry ¿te puedes parar?

-No

-Harry ¿pareces que si estuvieras celoso? - su voz se podía percibir un poco de diversión

-Claro que lo estoy soy tu novio ¿no? - Harry no podía creer que en verdad hubiera dicho eso

-Bueno ayer no estabas muy cómodo. . .

Harry sabía a lo que se refería pero estaba seguro que también se sentía dolida por lo que la había rechazado.

-Por favor Ginny, estaba cansado - mintió - pero no se desde cuando ese idiota quiere contigo y aparte sin importarle que tengas novio

-Harry ¿te vas a detener sí o no? - Ginny también había elevado un poco la voz

Harry se paró en seco.

-Tienes entrenamiento no fue buena idea venir - ahora su voz era de tristeza

-Harry - noto el cambio de su voz - te amo

-¿En verdad? - por alguna razón Harry necesitaba escuchar aquellas palabras, saber que una persona lo amaba y que era la prioridad y la felicidad de una persona.

-SI - se acerco para abrazarlo - Harry te amo recuérdalo

Harry no podía creer que había escuchado eso, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que lo quería o lo amaba, ni lo había escuchado de sus dos mejores amigos y ahora se lo decía la persona que menos se lo esperaba.

Tal vez me estoy enamo. . .pensó Harry. No podía pensar eso. Era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. No le podía hacer eso, no podía enamorarse de ella. O tal vez ¿Si?

Tal vez si eran celos lo que sintió al escuchar sobre su entrenador. Tan pronto se podía enamorar de una persona


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la escritora J. K Rowling. **_

_**Agradezco a todas las personas que me han enviado reviews. A los lectores que han seguido la historia **_

_**CAPITULO 5. SE FUE**_

Harry y Ginny se encontraban en la madriguera idea claro de Harry, menos tiempo con Ginny mejor, no porque quisiera estar lejos de ella o más bien estar a solas con ella.

Ya que su fuerza de voluntad no iba durar mucho, por la suerte de Harry casi todo los Weasley visitaban a sus padres y era más difícil salir de la madriguera.

-Harry ya me quiero ir - le susurro a Harry

-Pero no podemos irnos así - excuso Harry pidiendo que Ginny aceptara la excusa

-¿Por qué no?

-Que van a decir tus hermanos - otra estúpida excusa pensó Harry

-No me importa - al parecer Ginny comenzaba a enojarse

-Solo cenamos y nos vamos ¿si? - intento sonreír el pelinegro

-De acuerdo - suspiro no muy convencida

La cena se paso muy lenta para Ginny claro, a lo contrario de Harry, Ginny se despidió de su familia rápidamente y Harry tuvo que hacer lo mismo que ella para que no fuera asesinado con la mirada de Ginny.

Al llegar a la casa ni Ginny le dio importunidad de que su novio huyera de ella, lo arrincono a una pared y lo beso apasionadamente, Harry no sabía qué hacer, decir a Ginny que no podía y herir sus sentimientos o dejarse llevar y al final de cuentas el verdadero Harry la amaba de igual manera que él. . . aunque él no admitiera.

Suspiro y la beso de la misma manera que ella lo hacía.

Aquel suspiro y el acto era un signo que su fuerza de voluntad se había desvanecido y era mejor disfrutar de Ginny.

Harry había comenzado a recordar las platicas que tenían todo los chicos de Gyffindor cuando se trataba del tema de chicas y las cosas que hacías con una chica en la intimidad aunque ya lo habían escuchado muchas veces no sería fácil ponerlo en práctica, apenas había dado su primer beso que fue Cho y luego con su segundo beso-mucho mejor- con Ginny.

_Bésala como si fuera la última vez, deja que ella también disfrute y tú también_comenzó a recordar las cosas que había dicho un chico más grande que ellos _No te pongas nervioso ella lo notan, abrázala no con tanta fuerza y llévala a un lugar más cómodo. Ya que los dos se encuentren en un lugar cómodo, quítale la rompa lentamente pero no tanto para no aburrirla y luego tu. . . .y solo disfruta pero sin ser un idiota._

No supo cuando pero Ginny lo comenzó a jalar hacia su cuarto sin perder contacto de sus labios. Harry se pudo dar cuenta que él no tenía el control de la situación y Harry pensó que sería mejor así ya que había olvidado lo que recordó hace un momento.

-Ginny - dijo en un susurro

-Shh .- lo calló con un beso - solo quiero estar contigo

Ginny lo hizo entrar al cuarto y lo sentar en la cama para poder sentarse en sus piernas.

Ginny comenzó acariciar aquella cicatriz que había atormentado a Harry, el pelinegro abrió sus ojos y la miro, nadie se había atrevido a acariciarle la cicatriz y mucho menos que estaba haciendo Ginny en ese momento besar su cicatriz pero ese contacto se le había hecho familiar.

Una sensación de paz y alivio, esas mismas sensaciones que había sentido cuando estaba a las afueras de Hogwarts.

-Harry ¿pasa algo? - se detuvo al ver la cara de Harry

-Si - sonrió para no asustarla - tenemos que hablar

-En verdad quieres hablar - bajo la mirada hasta el pantalón de Harry.

Harry la imito y noto el bulto de sus pantalones y enseguida se sonrojo.

-Harry no exageres. . .

-En verdad Ginny no creo que sea lo indicado - dijo Harry quitándose de encima a Ginny

-Harry últimamente estas muy raro y quiero que me digas la verdad de lo que te sucede - Harry trago saliva, no tenía idea de lo que iba a decirle, en primera no sabía si le creería y no podía arriesgar nada de este posible futuro.

-Ginny. . .no creo que sea lo mejor decirte en este momento - se alejo de ella lo más posible

-Es lo único que vas a decir - dijo Ginny

-Si - Ginny solo asintió la cabeza aceptando la decisión de Harry y solo se levanto y se encerró en el baño.

Harry no podía evitar sentir tan culpable por causarle este daño, pero como le iba explicar a Ginny todo esto.

Harry salió de la habitación dejando sola a Ginny, para el pelinegro seria lo mejor dormir en el sofá y tomar la decisión si podría decirle a Ginny la verdad. Aunque no podía entender el miedo que tenia, no había ninguna explicación de aquel miedo, ¿miedo a que?, se preguntaba Harry. A que Ginny no le creyera. . .no era eso. . .a dañarla. . .tampoco, le estaba causando a un daño ocultándole las cosas.

Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido en el sofá en la oscuridad, en aquella oscuridad una figura se acercaba a él que apenas se podía distinguir la cabellera roja.

Ginny se acerco para besarle la frente como siempre lo hacía cuando Harry se dormía, lo cobijo con sabanas.

-Te amo demasiado Harry - le susurro acariciándole el rostro. Se alejo de él, levantándose cerca de sus maletas. Aquella sombra de la pelirroja se había ido.

La joven Weasley se había ido, dejando a Harry solo.

Al despertar Harry todo estaba en silencio en su casa, ningún ruido de cualquier tipo.

-¿Ginny? - llamo Harry aun sentado en el sillón y semidormido - ¿Ginny?

Harry recorrió toda la casa y se dio cuenta que no había ningún inicio de la presencia de Ginny, no estaban ni sus cosas.

Ahora en ese momento por alguna razón la casa se le hacía demasiado grande para él y fría si faltara algo en ella y algo muy importante.

Harry se preguntaba ¿Por qué era tan idiota por alejar a la persona que lo amaba? Y que tal vez sería la única persona que lo amaría en la forma que lo amaba Ginny.


End file.
